The Chess Diaries
by Hitomi-Koi-Ko
Summary: This is a collection of Chloe/Tess for you all. This ranges from drunken actions to even wearing sexy outfits and revenge! Most of them will be sexual so you came to the right place.


**This is my first Smallville and Chess story. **

**I do not own Smallville! **

* * *

Chloe cleaned up the last bit of her apartment, she looked up at the time and sighed. Tess would be here in less than twenty minutes. Though knowing her she would be early so who knows when within the twenty minutes she would get here. Chloe chuckled as making her way into the kitchen to grab some wine glasses, it was already known that there would be alcohol tonight, it was a much needed girls night in.

For the past six weeks it has been nothing but busy with the latest amount of attacks Zodd has been enforcing against Checkmate. One fire, and murder after another. Chloe was separated from her thoughts when the door bell sounded. She looked at her watch, thirteen minutes early. Chloe shook her head as heading into the living room, placing the wine glasses down on the coffee table then adventuring over to the door.

Chloe opened the door to a bright smiled Tess holding up a bottle of what looked like a very expensive wine. Chloe moved aside to let Tess in as taking the bottle of wine from her. Tess smiled as taking off her jacket, placing it on the coat rack. They proceed to the couch both taking a seat. Tess looked at Chloe with a knowing smirk. Chloe raised an eyebrow at this look.

"What?" Chloe questioned the growing smirk on Tess' face. Which only seemed to widen from Chloe's confused look.

"Could you tell me what is so interesting before I punch you?" Chloe stated with a playful glare, causing Tess to chuckle and open up the bottle of wine, ignoring Chloe's question. Chloe sighed as holding out her glass to be filled, which Tess did without question. Tess sipped at her wine as smiling, "So how are you and Queen?" She said as looking over at Chloe who nursed her wine.

Chloe sighed as taking a big gulp from her glass before continuing, "We broke up a couple weeks ago actually." Tess was surprised to hear this and put her hand on Chloe's thigh out of comfort. "Oh my, how did it end?" Tess asked, more for information than concern that time.

Chloe began to give Tess the details of what happened with the break-up. From beginning to end they went over every detail on how it happened and why. After a few hours and three thirds of the wine gone, both girls were laughing hysterically.

"So wait, you are trying to tell me that Oliver couldn't get the job done?!" Tess yelled as laughing, taking another sip from her glass. Chloe blushed as looking at anywhere but Tess, "Well, it wasn't that he didn't get it done, it was just, over too soon, and well he was a little too gentle with me." This response only caused Tess to spit out her drink, beginning to laugh more as holding up her drink to not spill it. "Oh god, you have to be shitting me Chloe!" She said as wiping a tear from the corner of her eye so it didn't ruin her makeup.

Chloe chuckled as nodding her head, "No it is true!" She pleaded as drinking the rest of her glass. Tess raised an eye brow as slurring her words a little, "Chloe girl, we need to get you laid!" Chloe only shook her head laughing, "Thanks, but no thanks Tess." Tess eyes beamed wide as smiling, "You need to! You need a good ughff in the sheets."

"Ha! I said no thank you, besides I believe that is the last thing I need right now." Chloe said as leaning forward to fill her glass before Tess grabbed her wrist to stop her. Chloe looked up at Tess confused, "What?" Chloe only managed before Tess' lips fell upon her own in a chaste kiss. Chloe's eyes widened at the action before pushing Tess away and touching her lips.

"What the hell Tess!" Chloe proclaimed as starring at the brunette across from her. Tess only stared blankly back at her before the smile returned to her face and leaning forward, "Chloe just shut up and give in. I'll give you a great time in the sheets." She said before capturing Chloe's lips again, at first Chloe resisted until Tess nipped at her bottom lip as smirking. Chloe's resolve began to melt away and finally gave into the kiss, placing her hands on Tess' shoulders and applying more to the kiss. This caused her brunette to smile and pull Chloe's face closer if that was possible.

Chloe's arms wrapped around Tess' neck slowly as pulling her close, Tess smiled as pushing Chloe back onto her back so they both could lay on the couch with Tess on top. Tess pulled away from the kiss drawing a small whimper is disappointment out of the blonde. Tess smirked at the sound and leaned down and began to kiss at Chloe's neck, which caused the blonde to jerk from the action.

This only encouraged the brunette to continue her actions on the blonde. Starting at nibbling on her earlobe, flicking her tongue against it before capturing it between her lips again. Then slowly moving down her neck, kissing and licking her way down, then going back up as blowing warm air against the trail of moisture on her neck. This caused Chloe to let out a small moan as arching her neck to allow Tess some more room to play with. The brunette made her way back down the blonde's neck before finding her pulse point, by this time thumping fast underneath Tess's lips, only causing her to smirk again.

Tess decided to up the stakes by sucking down on Chloe's pulse point and snaking her hand underneath the blonde's shirt, slowly making her way up the small girl's chest. Chloe let out a surprised squeakly moan that caused Tess to squeeze her breast again. A thought came to Tess' mind, so she leaned back upright before reaching down, sitting Chloe up to allow her to take her shirt off throwing it somewhere carelessly before pushing her back down again and attacking the blonde's collar bone with a small bite.

Chloe gasped out as squirming, Tess placed her hands on her sides and began a soothing stroking with her fingers. This caused Chloe to calm down again as Tess smiled, she leaned up again as grabbing her shirt and throwing it off before it landed on the lamp shade next to the couch. Chloe giggled as seeing that before being pulled up from the couch by Tess. Tess began kissing her again as trying to move her backwards only to bump into the coffee table causing the wine bottle to fall sideways. Wine dripping a purplish-red stain onto the white floor rug.

They both giggled as making their way down the wooden floor covered hallway, stripping as they made their way to their destination. Leaving behind a mess of clothes in their wake, Chloe's bra hanging from the corner of one of the pictures in the hallway, and Tess' hanging from a rose in a vase. They both fell to the bed in a fit of giggles and groping. Tess pushed herself up then began to unbuckle the blonde's jeans, slowly peeling them off. When they were off she moved her hands back up her legs then raking them down Chloe's legs to leave swells of red lines in their wake.

Chloe pushed herself up to capture the brunette in a chaste kiss before saying, "Take off your jeans. You have too much on." The brunette only smirked as pushing herself off again and began to take her slacks off in a slow and teasing way for the blonde. Chloe pushed herself up at such a fast speed Tess didn't have time to react to the feeling of fingers at the sides of her panties before cool air hit her core. She shivered slightly before pushing Chloe on her back again and doing the same.

Tess looked down at Chloe's body and smiled, it was flawless, so fair and beautiful. She leaned down kissing her way down the blonde's neck, leaving small nips and bites behind. She ran her finger in a finger eight pattern around the small girl's navel. Chloe moaning lowly at the attention, she was receiving.

Tess began to kiss lower, kissing between breast and around, teasing to hear the magic word. Moving her fingers down further yet not adventuring to where they were wanted. Teasing Chloe in anyway she could while she could still control herself. Chloe beginning to moan more, she closed her eyes as finally saying, "More, Tess more god please." Those words were all that Tess needed to hear before letting her control ease away.

Attaching onto a nibble as inserting a finger inside the blonde and beginning a slow motion, before the louder moans edged her to go faster. Chloe moans began to increase in volume, as she begged for more. Tess exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding while she inserted another finger within the blonde beneath her. Increasing her tempo as she switched breast to give the other one the same attention.

Tess smirked against the breast she was suckling on when she began to feel the inner walls around her fingers start to constrict. Deciding to up the temperature a bit more, she bit down on the nipple as pulling back a little and pressing her thumb down onto the hardened nub above where her fingers where. This was the last bit that pushed Chloe over the edge with a loud throaty moan that more than likely the neighbors could hear.

The look of pure bliss that graced Chloe's face was a look that Tess has never seen on anyone's face before. The look of had so many meanings yet it was brought about my her own hands. She did this to the girl beneath her, her, no guy, no other person in the world, just her. Her mind was clouded with so many different thoughts but she pushed them all aside to focus on the main one at this moment which was Chloe.

Tess smiled as she saw Chloe coming down from her high of delight, so she removed her fingers out of the blonde with ease, listening to the hoarse moan she produced as she did. Tess smiled as falling onto her side next to Chloe, pulling the disheveled blankets out from both of them, placing them over both of them. Her drunken buzz already wearing off as her insecurity began to seep its way back to the surface of her being.

All of the questions on what will happen in the morning when Chloe wakes up, will she be kicked out, will they never speak of this event again. All of the questions that could, popped up inside of her mind, creating a vortex of nervousness and confusion well up inside of her. Trying to tear its way out of her, tear her in half, whether to get out, grab her clothing and never look back. However that thought was halted when she felt Chloe placing her head on her shoulder and arm draped over her torso.

Blocking any idea of leaving, she was stuck here now. She looked down to see Chloe's face of peace made her begin to push out any other thoughts in her head and leave it blank. She smiled for a second before placing a protective arm around the small blonde pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head. Chloe seemed to snuggle into the warmth that she provided. For once Tess believe she made the right call when she brought the wine tonight. In the back of her mind screamed at her that is was all a bad idea, but the current moment she was in now on screamed louder that it was okay to stay. She began to drift off to sleep as holding Chloe in her arms.

* * *

**Why hello all! I am here with a Smallville story. No worries to my other fans of my Victorious, the newest chapter is in the works! However for this story! Wow, I have never used Smallville before, I thought I would of have made a video of the show first instead of writing a story about it with Chess none the less! I really hope Tess wasn't out of character too much! I just figured we are a little bit more bold when we all drink, not that I would know being 20 in my Country and all. But I wrote this story for a friend of mine who also loves this pairing! I am so ecstatic about meeting another Chess lover like myself! This was my first time writing smutly sex soo I hope it isn't bad! I have never written it before! Sooo let me know if I did justice to this pairing. Did you know there aren't a lot of Chess stories? THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE LOVE!**


End file.
